


know better

by 99FILMS



Series: amour (anime smut) [12]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angry Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), BabyGirl, Biker Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Biting, Chains, Choking, Condescension, DILF Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Emo Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Bondage, Mirror Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Slapping, Smut, Spanking, Submission, Teasing, The Author Regrets Nothing, bratty sub, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99FILMS/pseuds/99FILMS
Summary: you end up in jail and levi has to bail you out, but you don't get a pass for breaking the law. you get punished.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Series: amour (anime smut) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090733
Kudos: 82





	know better

**Author's Note:**

> songs:   
> slow down by chase atlantic   
> confession by kai   
> loosescrew by bones   
> okay by chase atlantic   
> overdose by kaiba   
> goosebumps (slowed) by travis scott
> 
> side note: I couldn't choose just one song, plus I imagine this is what levi's playlist bumps period.

Son of a bitch! This could possibly be one of the most embarrassing moments of your life. Here you were, sitting in a cold jail cell next to your three other friends who, unfortunately, were such dumbasses that they got you into unwanted trouble. It's been about four hours since your arrest, the police scolding you about the law and how detrimental trespassing and vandalism were in this city. Although you weren't the one committing the act, you just happened to be dragged down with the rest of them. As you were told, all of you were just heading to a 'cool place' to skate and smoke, and even if that's what _did_ happen, the two guys of your friend group decided to spray paint a mural over an abandoned building. Or _said_ abandoned building. Apparently, someone still owned that property.

The police had you call a relative or someone you knew that could save your ass or at least be informed what happened. To your luck, you had no choice but to call your boyfriend Levi, who wasn't the happiest about what he heard. The conversation was short, you told him where you were and what happened, and he told you he'd be on his way and hung up. His anger practically radiated through the phone and created even heavier energy around you. The station wasn't far from where he lived, so it didn't take long for him to arrive, your heart thumping in your chest when his dark figure walked through those glass double doors.

It was dead silent when he walked in, or maybe that's how it was perceived to you since the world felt like it stopped. There he was, in his usual dark attire, the keys to his vehicle twirling on his fingers as he chewed his gum angrily while meeting eyes with your own. It made you freeze, Levi eyeing you up and down to check for any injuries. You were fine. He wasn't. His footsteps were enhanced by the leather combat boots he wore. Strong legs dressed in skinny jeans with a white crewneck tee over his slim chest. A leather black jacket covering his shoulders with jewelry throwing it all together. He looked so damn _good_.

"I'm here for her," It's his first approach, standing in front of the main desk where the officer on patrol sat, smacking his mouth as he chewed his food and watched pro baseball on the old square tv by a pile of papers. The officer sees who Levi is pointing at and raises his brows, observing him.

"Are you her father?"

"You could say that," Levi hides his smirk by running his tongue along his inner cheek. He found this amusing. _Why_?

"Are you aware of what happened?"

"She told me. I know enough."

"Well, the bail is set at $700. Unless you want her to stay in jail as punishment."

"Seriously," Levi coldly stares at the officer who kept on eating his greasy burger and shrugged, Levi, sucking his teeth and pulling his wallet out the back of his pocket. "I just went to the bank, so she's lucky. Is there a court date or something? Papers I need to fill out?"

"You in a rush? There's a lot we need to go over."

Levi sighs. "I need to get her home as soon as possible. Her mother's _pissed_."

The officer snickers. "I'm sure, she's a very pretty girl. Shouldn't get herself into trouble like this."

"I blame the assholes she's around," Levi says.

"She claims she wasn't the one doing it, and I believe her. She seems like a sweet girl," he turns his head to see you folding your arms and anxiously bouncing your leg. You wanted to get out of here as fast as possible. "Tell you what, it's not going to be much. I'll just explain what the judge wants to happen, court dates, and you can pay the bail and have her out of here in an hour. Sound good?"

"Fine."

An hour passed by and you could finally smell the fresh scent of outside air, Levi holding the door open for you and watching you stroll to his motorcycle parked on the other side of the street. The silence is _loud_. Neither of you spoke to each other yet, safely crossing the street and standing in front of his vehicle, Levi sticking his keys in and riving the engine. You watch as his Adam's apple bobs and he faces you, placing his helmet over your head for your protection.

"You're _so_ getting fucking punished when we get home."

You're speechless, the chains on his body clanking as he stretches his leg over the motorcycle to take a seat, waiting for your arms to securely lock around his waist before he pulls off. A wave of excitement washed over you, and you didn't know why. Maybe because you knew exactly what he meant and the anticipation itched at you. Imagination running wild of all of the things he would do to you. He was very spontaneous, so anything could happen.

You laid your cheek on his back and closed your eyes, Levi showing even more of his anger by speeding like a maniac to make it home. He always liked to go fast. He was thankful for the lack of traffic since it was around lunchtime meaning people were getting off of work. He parks his bike inside the garage, hanging his keys on the wall and taking your hand in his to enter the home, the two of you removing your shoes before fully entering.

Levi halts in place once he hears the sound of Dora the Explorer not far from the living room, throwing his head back with annoyance before sighing. He grabs your hand and pulls you inside with him. His footsteps were heavy, so you weren't surprised that his daughter scrambled in a panic to find the tv remote before he came in.

"Lizzy," Levi sings, snickering when he sees her tiny feet crawling under the fuzzy purple blanket on her bed. "Liz, I saw you."

Now she froze as if she were asleep. You almost laugh once she snored but didn't mainly because you could tell Levi clearly wasn't in the mood for jokes. Although, he wouldn't let his daughter see that. He never allowed her to see any negative emotion from him.

"Don't pretend to sleep, get up," Levi lets you go to find her tv remote, lowering the volume and eyeing the strands of long black hair peeking out of her blanket, Liz finally sitting up and pouting at her father with her adorable puppy dog eyes, the five-year-old cuddling her unicorn plushie to her chest.

"Lizzy, it's way past nap time. You messed up the schedule. You weren't supposed to be up for another two hours. Once you woke up, we were going to order pizza and bake the pink cake from Max & Ruby, and then mommy picks you up. You didn't follow the rules. Now what?"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep. The house is scary when you leave," the little girl frowns, looking down at her glitter pink painted toes that you had the courtesy of doing, wiggling them shyly. "And naps suck."

"I told you, naps make you smarter. Wanna be dumb?"

" _Levi_ ," You snap your finger at him, receiving a stare—a cold one, at that. That deadpanned expression on his face told you to _never_ do that again. You ignored him and walked closer into the room, crouching down and smiling at the young girl.

"Lizzy, your dad just wants you to be energized enough for our little party later. And you won't be if you stay up. We're home now, so you don't have to be scared. How about this, you can leave the tv on this time while you fall asleep, I know silence makes you anxious."

"Okay!" Lizzy exclaims, giggling when you kiss her cheek. "Instead of pizza, can you make your famous lasagna again, _pweaseeee_!"

"That's too messy—" Levi denies.

"Of course," You ignore his angry gaze, the small child jumping and throwing her tiny arms around your neck to hug you. You laugh and rub her back.

"Alright, enough. Naptime, Lizzy," Levi reaches down to grab your arm, not too rough to give Liz a bad feeling, but you were annoyed by it nonetheless. After the day you had you actually wanted to take a nap with her.

"See you when you wake up, honey," You wave to her, Levi using one hand to tuck her in before kissing her forehead.

"I love you, bear. See you later."

She yawns, her tiredness finally arriving as she buries her head into her pillow, feeling safe and secure now that you both were home. You adored that little girl to death. At times she felt like your own daughter, always a joy to be around. You were glad Levi had a healthy relationship with the mother, so there was no petty drama to impact Liz's life. She was lucky to have Levi as a father. Although stone-cold to others, he melted like candle wax when around his daughter. She meant everything to him.

Levi gently closes the door to his daughter's bedroom, closing his eyes and sighing before slowly opening them, side-eyeing you without another word spoken, and dragging you to his bedroom, quietly closing and locking his door. The silence was highly uncomfortable, swallowing as you watch him remove his leather jacket and fling it across the room into his closet. His jaw clenches as he chews his gum one last time before spitting it out into the nearby trashcan, connecting his phone to his Bluetooth speaker and playing random music so Liz wouldn't hear much.

Levi clears his throat, turning to you with his hands gripping the edges of his computer desk, eyeing you up and down, the chains on his jeans clanking as he bounced his right leg. "Tie your hair up, I need to see your face."

"Really?" You roll your eyes, Levi arching his brow at your tone of voice but you do it nonetheless. "We can just—"

"I advise you not to speak," Levi interrupts you strictly, your eyes lowering to his hands as he undoes his belt, pulling the heavy object roughly off his waist. "Take your clothes off, all of them."

An argument could break out if you said something smart. It was ready to roll off your tongue, but you weren't taking that risk no matter what. There was never an argument on his end, it was always you screaming and stating how you felt while he stared at you unfazed, then punishing you for raising your voice, and afterward, healthily conversing to solve things. He always did say nothing instilled discipline like pain. You didn't mind it, but at times it could be frustrating. It was bad enough the two of you had sex like it was nothing. Every day, anywhere, and everywhere. Or as of late, whenever you get the chance. You rid your entire body of clothing, not needing his next instruction, already crawling into the middle of the bed and laying flat on your back.

Your head rests on the memory foam pillow behind you giving you enough leverage to see him pull off his own clothing, only leaving the silver skull pendant around his neck along with the Cuban link band on his wrist with two other silver bracelets. He still always wore the matte black Tungsten Carbide ring that had your name engraved on the inside on his ring finger, even though the two of you weren't married and didn't plan to. As much as Liz begged you two to marry, it just wasn't something the two of you were interested in. You liked the idea of weddings, but being married? Not really. Plus, Levi preferred how things were now.

"Y'know, I was fine until I got that obnoxious fucking call today. Here I am, thinking about you all day, so fucking ready to see you, spend time with you. And what do I find out? My baby girl is locked up. She hung around those fucktards I told her to stay away from. She makes me pay $700 to bail her pretty ass out, and as punishment, I have to set her straight. What a day, right?"

"How was I supposed to know we were going to get caught? They do shit like that all the time," You speak up, the look he gives you is still the same; vacant.

"And that should've been enough to make you realize they're not good for you. You're smarter than that," Levi chuckles maliciously, naked body looming over you as he positions both your wrists above your head, tying them together with the belt. You blush from his intoxicating cologne, another thing you bought him, Acqua di Giò—a compliment to you, if you will. The ring, the cologne, and so many other things he wore to symbolize his love for you. He was completely, and utterly _yours_. "I deserve the greatest apology."

"You want me to apologize for something I didn't do?" You scoff.

Levi clenches his jaw, grabbing your jaw and shaking his head, a row of tsk's being tickled against your neck where he lowered his lips, rising a moan out of you as his free hand snakes underneath you to grab at your ass and grind forward. His teeth sink into your skin causing you to hiss in pain, his tongue soothing over it before his lips followed. Levi made sure to mark every inch of you, biting and sucking your neck, collarbone, nibbling at your tits, and inching lower to bite into your thigh. You lift your head to watch him breathe over your clit, keening and switching your hips to get him closer, but he wouldn't go near it.

"I'm _so_ fucking mad at you," Levi seethes, getting on his knees and spreading yours, spitting in his palm before fisting his length to voraciously rub the tip on your pulsating clit, your stomach flipping from the feeling. He watches your expression the entire time, consistently rubbing it faster while you squirmed and whimpered. He spanks your clit with the tips of his fingers before grabbing your ankles and crisscrossing them, resting them on his shoulders with his dick compressed between the warmth of your thighs, never penetrating you.

You swallow as you watch him arch over you slightly and thrust forward, fucking your thighs achingly slow, the pressure between his dick grazing your clit and his hot hands squeezing at your legs was torture. And the moans faltering past his lips didn't help either. His dark hair falls in front of his eyes, his left forearm keeping your legs close to him while his right hand fondles your chest, pinching your nipples and running his tongue from the valley of your breasts up to the middle of your neck where he sucked and licked at while whimpering your name teasingly. You try to move, but barely can since your hands were tied above you. You level your hips up to _somehow_ push him inside, but he chuckles with amusement.

"Don't do that," Levi slaps the side of your thigh to stop you immediately. You whine with dismay. "Don't be a brat."

"Levi, _please_. I'm sorry, okay? I can't take this, you know we haven't had sex in so long and it's been driving me crazy," You plead, the tears in your eyes making him smirk.

"And how did you think I felt? I've had blue balls for fucking _days_ because of you. Always so busy," Your legs are released from his hold, Levi picking you up and turning you so you're positioned on all fours, Levi eyeing your reflection in the mirror standing by the door. You looked worn out, he liked that.

As he arches your back, your face is pressed into the mattress, ass high up against his toned abdomen feeling his throbbing erection. You desperately rock back only to have Levi spank you hard, doing it to each side at least five times.

"I'm _so_ sorry, did that hurt?" His tone is condescending, pouting as he hits you again and you cry out from the mixture of pleasure and pain. "Speak up, Princess."

A gasp falls from you as Levi wraps the belt tightly around your neck to pull your head back, his hand on your hip as he places his cock between your thighs once again, telling you to squeeze them before advancing forward, harshly clapping his hips against your ass, your whines of despair only aiding on to his addiction. He liked when you struggled. When you begged to be fucked and cried until you got what you wanted. Right now, this was hurting him as much as it hurt you. Denying your pleasure in a way denied his own. Since you were so disobedient, he had no choice but to prolong this game and punish you. It had to be today of all days. He was too needy for this shit, but he wasn't giving you a pass.

"Such a pretty girl. See?" The points of his fingers are embedded into your cheeks as he forces you to watch your reflection, staring into his slender eyes through the tall glass. As much as he wanted to maintain his dominant complex, you could tell he was feral. Panting against your neck, eyebrows furrowed with faint grunts slipping out. He was losing it. 

" _Levi_ ," Your cries are more desperate this time, needing him inside you as quickly as possible. He finally gives in and lets you handle it.

"Go 'head, baby. Fuck me," Levi grunts, keeping his hand wrapped around the belt while leaning back and balancing himself with one hand, giving you easier access to push yourself back on his dick, clutching the edge of the bed and sighing in relief. You lived for that connection. Levi closes his eyes and shakily sighs, the warmth and tightness around him nearly making him bottom out.

It wasn't a need for control, rather a needy attempt to fuck him so good he forgot his original plan, and that was to punish you. It'd help you reach your orgasm faster since he still wanted to drag it. Making him forget would help you in the long run. Teeth sinks into your bottom lip as you drop your head and rock your hips back, squeezing at your tits while keeping your balance by clutching the blanket beneath you. Gasping as you bounce and Levi responds by fucking you back, snapping his hips up to match your movements.

" _Ooh_ , shit," you nearly drool the moment Levi tugs the belt back to bring your head back up, your tongue halfway out your mouth, panting like a dehydrated animal. The tightness around your throat makes your vision blurry, your brain hazy and you're focused on nothing else but the sound of flesh clapping and Levi's high pitched moans.

" _Ah_ , baby," Levi wheezes, hissing when you rotate your hips and slam back harder. Levi is careless now, tossing the belt aside and grabbing at your scalp, his lips to your cheek.

"Do you wanna cum? Yeah?" Levi taunts, tonguing his inner cheek cockily as your eyes scroll back and the collision of your skin heightening, nearly louder than the music playing. You reply by nodding. "That's too fucking bad."

He lays so your chest is to his back, indenting his feet in the bed while his right palm rested over your stomach, grinning at the feel of him deep in your gut. Your head lays on his shoulder, whining from how slow he was moving now, rushing his fingers over your clit and delicately fucking you, trying to push back his own orgasm. You were overly sensitive, so any little touch could set you off, feeling your stomach flip and the heat filling your face the faster he rubbed circles on your clit. He could feel you, how excessively you clenched and swallowed him deeper, practically gushing all over his dick.

"Turn around, I wanna see that pretty fuckin' face," Levi maneuvers his body to lay flat on his back, eyeing you as you turn to face him, your thighs trembling as you arch over him, your tits in his face while his hands caress and hold the curve between your ass and thighs. You balance yourself with one hand on the pillow behind his head, reaching underneath yourself to wrap your hand around his cock, sinking backward with a whimper. Levi watches you with lulled eyes, keeping your body in his palms and rocking you on his dick, shutting his eyes briefly and moaning with his jaw agape.

" _Fuck_ ," he's louder now, the pit of his stomach flipping and he couldn't take it any longer. His hands are tighter around you, shifting his hips up to fuck into you faster, choking on your moans from the way your skin clapped against his thighs,"Oh, my fuckin'—"

His tone dies low, silently quivering and kneading at your skin, observing the way you shuddered and cried out his name with your forehead pressed amongst the headboard, still balancing yourself while holding your hair away from your face. That warm feeling in your gut swarmed like butterflies, and you could feel your orgasm approaching, the lewd sound of your arousal coating his length and sticking to both of your thighs alongside the harshness of skin hitting skin was enough to do it for you. He delayed your orgasm enough.

"Can I cum? _Please_ , baby?"

Levi grunts, lifting and slamming your hips down harder and faster to near himself, wanting to come the same time as you. "Fuck, _yes_. Cum with me."

You lose it, dropping your arms to wrap them around his neck, burying your face in the crook of it and coming hard, dragging out the word 'baby' and tiredly rocking back on him. Your entire body quakes, whimpering with your eyes twitching. Levi isn't far after, stilling his hips after caressing your back soothingly and biting a moan into your shoulder as you clench around him, the streams of profanity never-ending. Gently, he holds each side of your face, scanning it to make sure you were alright before delicately placing his lips to yours, kissing you passionately while gliding his tongue over your own, the two of you inhaling one another's ragged breaths.

"Next time, know better."


End file.
